sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockgirlnikki
rockgirlnikki was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. She is remembered for her sassy attitude and for spamming (penguin) a lot. She was one of the most active houseguest in the main house chat. She was the first member evicted of the strong Mishpocheh alliance. She later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Hi everyone! I'm Nikki, aka Penguin, aka Penguin God, aka Fluffy Penguin God. I've been part of the EpicMafia community for over 6 years now. I've played a few Big Brother/Survivor games in the past, but none quite like this one. I'm looking forward to meeting you all, and making some strong alliances." rockgirlnikki entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During the first week she was able to join various alliances, most notably Mishpocheh and Snail Fuckers Inc. as well as her Final 2 with ThoughtfulOlive. She wasn't a target during the first week. She managed to be safe during week 2 and week 3, but in the latter she confronted Sports123492 for his attitude regarding the PoV the previous week. During that same week, she won the PoV and decided to not use it, leaving Sports123492 and Ally as the final nominees. She continued to be safe and mostly in peace during week 4, except for a fight with Ally, and she was also safe during week 5. During deandean's hell week she won the only reward competition of the season, allowing her to search locations in the Hide of Seek game for free. She was not a target during the week. She was one of the leaders of the projects during week 7, however she came in second place to TheStyleAisle. During that week, after Ally expressed her wishes of rockgirlnikki and TheTigress having to target each other, she shuts her down and then left the conversation. She manages to stay safe for the week. She makes Jury in week 8, and during both week 8 and week 9 she manages to stay safe. During week 9's Creative Competition, she submits this. However during week 10, while she initially was able to avoid TheTigress' nominations, after collokey won the PoV and saved himself, rockgirlnikki was renominated. She continues to make comments about it throught the day, saying how bad it was to be betrayed by an ally. The vote ends up being a 2-2 tie, but TheTigress, with her HoH tie-breaker vote, decides to send rockgirlnikki home over Seplo, as she knew that rockgirlnikki would've flipped on her if she had survived that week. Before leaving, rockgirlnikki calls out TheStyleAisle for ignoring her the entire day, and then proceeds to make personal attacks against TheTigress. During her stay in the Jury House, she was upset at TheStyleAisle and specially TheTigress, rooting for her final 2, ThoughtfulOlive. However, seeing that the final ended up being the two people she was upset at, she decides to vote the least worse, TheStyleAisle. rockgirlnikki's Jury Speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Hi guys, it's me Rockgirlnikki. I'm excited to be apart of this season of all-stars. It'll be an opportunity to reconnect with some folks I haven't seen on EM in awhile. I'm looking to stick around as long as possible, and hope to have some fun! Noot Noot!" rockgirlnikki was the first person to enter the house, and she was a Sandbox Big Brother 1 representative, alongside Seplo, killic33, ThoughtfulOlive, TheStyleAisle, and technically dooze. During week 1, Zarfot nominated her alongside dyke. itxLuca won the PoV and decided not to use it, but then dyke used a Hidden PoV to save himself. The renomination was 1Candy1. rockgirlnikki managed to survive with a 9-8 vote. During week 2, she had a fight with dooze in the main house. dooze ended up being evicted that week. During weeks 7, 8 and 9 she had fights with a few people in the house, most noticeably XFire. This ended up with her being nominated against Zarfot during XFire's HoH. Ultimately XFire won the PoV and kept nominations the same, which ended up with her being evicted in a 5-4 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * rockgirlnikki, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, getting 8th place in EMVV2. * She is also currently participating in the Sandbox The Mole series. * She requested her age to not be put in this wikia. * She was the first houseguest to get first place in Joker Ratings in the Sandbox Big Brother series. * She was the first, and only so far, houseguest to win a Reward Challenge in the Sandbox Big Brother series. * She was the first, and only so far, houseguest to be evicted after a tie. * TheTigress' initial response to rockgirlnikki's Jury speech became one of the most quoted phrases of the season "What an absolute fucking bitch. That’s my response to this load of shit you can keep your shitty ass jury vote because this is not worth responding to bye" being posted even by people not involved with the season. * She was voted "Who needs a wake up in real life?" by her fellow houseguests during the Touchy Subjects competition. * Her Final 2 with ThoughtfulOlive (Olivguin F2) won the "Best Final 2" award. * She was a runner-up for "America's Favorite" award. * She was a runner-up for "Funniest Player" award. ** However, she was voted the winner of "Who is fun to be around?" by her fellow houseguest during the Touchy Subjects competition. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2 she made her draft party consist of: baabaa, dooze, Ginga and verumbark. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 she had a draft team consisting of: Chanman123, Chanman123, staming and coolkidrox123.